Crazy Dreams
by Spirish16
Summary: It didn't matter what she did. Every day in science class, she was the freaky girl who was obsessed with singing frogs. Franny's feeling a little down, maybe some radio will help cheer her up. Oneshot. Songfic.


Sixteen year old Franny Framagucci sighed as she closed her bedroom door, threw her backpack down by her desk, and flopped face down on her bed. It had been another typical day at high school. It didn't matter what she did, every day in science class, she was the freaky girl who was obsessed with singing frogs.

When she was little, people thought it was adorable. How this little girl had such a passion for something so imaginative. But as she grew older, people's opinions started to change. Her parents avoided the topic of frogs at all times, people began thinking that it was less cute and more weird, her friends had stopped listening to her rants about how Frankie was improving, and Gaston and Art teased her on a daily basis for it. She was an outcast. The only person who believed in her was her best friend Cornelius.

She just didn't understand what she was doing wrong. She spent hours upon hours at the library, pouring over all the books on genetics that she could find. She got feedback from her science teacher whenever she needed a little help. She played a variety of music for Frankie every night. She gave him an assortment of all different kinds of music, hoping that he would take to one. While jazz consisted of most of the music he listened to since it was her personal favorite, she played pop, hip hop, country, gothic, and pretty much every other kind that she could think of. But the outcome was always the same; Frankie would croak a plain old frog croak and stare at her in confusion.

Said croak brought her out of her thoughts. She glanced over at the medium sized cage where a small, green frog sat staring at her with his big brown eyes.

"Hey Frankie." She said gently, walking over to the cage so she could stroke his head. Frankie let out a croak of appreciation as she ran her nail over his slimy skin.

"What should you listen to today?" she asked. She wasn't going to let people's opinions keep her from trying. After several minutes of debate, she decided that she hadn't played country in a while. It was one of her least favorite kinds of music, but if it helped, she was willing to try anything.

She walked over to the radio on her bedside table and switched it to the best country station she had found so far. Ads were on right now so she just sat down and waited for whatever song would be played. She just hoped that it wasn't one of those meaningless country songs that attempted romance. She hated them.

_Hello you long shots  
You dark horse runners  
Hairbrush singers, dashboard drummers  
Hello you wild magnolias  
Just waiting to bloom_

_There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true_

_I've stood at the bottom of some walls, I thought I couldn't climb  
I've felt like Cinderella at the ball, just running out of time  
So I know how it feels to be afraid  
Think that it's all gonna slip away  
Hold on, hold on_

_Here's to you free souls, you firefly chasers  
Tree climbers, porch swingers, air guitar players  
Here's to you fearless dancers, shaking walls in your bedrooms_

_There's a lot of wonder left inside of me and you  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true_

_Never let a bad day be enough  
To go and talk you in to giving up  
Sometimes everybody feels like you  
Oh, feels like you, just like you  
Yeah_

_I've met some go-getters  
Some difference makers  
Small town heroes, and big chance takers  
I've met some young hearts with something to prove  
Oh, yeah_

_Here's to you long shots  
You dark horse runners  
Hairbrush singers, and dashboard drummers  
Here's to you wild magnolias  
Just waiting to bloom_

_There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true  
Yeah_

Franny was laughing and twirling by the time the song was over. The very first line had grabbed her attention; like it was speaking just to her. When the guitar faded, she fell back down onto her bed and stared up at her ceiling. Suddenly, she heard a quite, but perfect note being held. At first, she thought that she had just left the radio on, but when she looked, Frankie was holding the last note of the song perfectly.

She stared at him in wonder when he stopped singing. He let out an ordinary croak and stared at her with what looked like a smile on his face. Franny chuckled in amazement as she walked over to his cage and stroked his head.

"Maybe my dreams aren't so crazy after all." She said.

Now if only Cornelius would ask her out already. She put Frankie down and walked down the stairs when she heard someone ringing the doorbell. "I'm coming!" she called. She walked up and opened the door.

"Hey Franny."

* * *

I think it's pretty obvious who was at the door. (Cornelius in case you didn't know) I put my ipod on shuffle and when it came to this song I thought, "This would be perfect for Franny." So I started typing. I hope you liked it. Reviews would be appreciated. _  
_


End file.
